


Cover: Saving Sherlock Holmes

by January_Marlinquin



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Covers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Marlinquin/pseuds/January_Marlinquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for earlgreytea68's "Saving Sherlock Holmes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: Saving Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saving Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514787) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Words cannot express how much I love this fic. I might have learned Photoshop just so that I can create this >.>
> 
> Cover based off an oil painting of Eton which is also the setting of the fic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Other covers for earlgreytea68:  
> [Letters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2347247)
> 
> Click [here](http://januarymarlinquin.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic-covers) to view all of my covers on tumblr


End file.
